Must Love Wolves
by painting-reality
Summary: Three sisters move to La Push to learn about their history and along the way they find new friends, family and love.Along the way they face changes and difficulties. Movie Verse. Paul/OC Jake/OC Seth/OC Summary bad but give it a chance. :


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, sadly. But I do own Nadine, Nora, Naomi, and they're family. :) Review please. Oh! and anyone who loves Bella and Edward I highly suggest that you don't read this story. Lots of Bella bashing... sorry.**

Chapter 1 Nadine, Nora, and Naomi

"_I don't want her here Derek, she's out of control. She's always snapping at me, eating all of the time, and when she gets mad, Derek…. she shakes. It's like she's going to explode. She's turning into a monster." She said into the phone. _

Have you ever had a feeling that everything is about to change? It's like an itch, you know something is different and yet, you have no idea what it is. When my mother made that phone call to my dad I knew my life was going to be different, a good different, starting with this move. My mother basically kicked me out of the house because I started changing. I started growing, eating more, having a short temper, and I've become more protective of my sisters.

My sisters are important to me, they're my family. When they heard our mother telling me to leave, they were already packing their bags. They'd follow me anywhere. It's funny; I'll get mad at everyone except them. I can keep my cool around them. It'll always be the three of us; Nadine, Nora, and Naomi.

Naomi is the youngest at the age of fourteen. She's everything musical in our family but what she's great at is the guitar and singing. I'm teaching her how to playing the piano right now. I remember when I was learning she would sit next to me and ask me to teach her something. The music that she plays is different than the music I play. She plays more modern music where as I play the classics like Debussy and Chopin. She plays stuff like, Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift, and Adele. She's the sweetie of the group and is always there with a smile.

Nora is in the middle, she's sixteen. I may be super close with both of my sisters but Nora is the one most like me. She's the athlete and comedian. Nora is a tom boy… actually she's the definition of a tom boy. She is athletic in the sporty way. She loves to play football, softball, baseball, soccer, and all of those. Nora also loves to tease and is a very happy person.

My name is Nadine, and I'm the oldest at twenty. I'm the protective, motherly, sarcastic, fun, older sister. I had to basically raise my sisters growing up. Our mother wasn't ever there, her job would always come first. Since then my sisters would listen to me instead of her. When I say that Nora is the most like me I mean that we're both athletic, but where as she does sports I dance and do Parkour. I'm also extremely sarcastic and love to tease my sisters.

And of course there's my dog Luna, she's a German shepherd. I got her a year ago so she's still a puppy but she's family. Our mother hated her, go figure.

Anyway, we're on our way to Forks Washington to our dad's house to drop off my sisters and pick up the key to my new house. Our grandparents and dad say that it would be better if I stayed in La Push by myself for a while. The house that I'm moving into is near our old family friends, the Clearwaters. Our grandparents are good friends with Harry and Sue Clearwater, and I'm really close with their kids Leah and Seth.

Right now we're passing the _'Welcome To Forks'_ sign with the windows down and blasting _Moves Like Jagger_ by Maroon 5 in my red Chevy Silverado truck with Luna howling along with us. We would laugh at the looks that we got from by passers and also we laugh when Nora would stick out of the window and scream hello to every person we passed. Naomi was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. What was even funnier was that people would actually say hi back. We did that all the way to our dad's. I pulled into Dad's drive way next to his car and then we all jumped out of the truck, leaving it open so Luna could get out, and started running to the door and Nora began knocking obnoxiously. When the door ripped open and our Dad appeared we all yelled, "Daddy!"

He laughed and grabbed us into a hug, "My girls! I can't believe that you're here."

Nora smiled, "We missed you too, Dad."

Dad opened the door and let us in, "Come on in and I'll get you your key Nadi." He said the last part to me.

"I still don't see why Nadi has to live in La Push. Why can't she live here?" Naomi huffed. Naomi isn't really close to our parents because our mother made our dad leave a month before she was born, and then our mother was always working so I'm the only parent figure that she's really known.

Dad smiled a gentle smile to me and Naomi, he always understood our situation and accepted it. "Well both you and Nora have huge beds in your rooms so Nadi can share with either one of you when she comes over. And I do believe that Nadi has two spare rooms in her house."

I nodded and pulled Naomi into a side hug, "Yes I do, and you guys can come over any time but I'll be coming over here next week so we can get your rooms painted." Naomi nodded. "Now let's go see your rooms and then I'll go to my house and bring your guys' stuff okay?"

The girls nodded and Nora grabbed the both of us and pulled us upstairs.

Once the girls were comfortable in Dad's house I left and drove down to La Push again blasting my music but this time is _Church_ by T-Pain. I also got more stares in La Push than I did in Forks. School must have just let out because there were a lot of teenagers walking with backpacks and danced to my music as I drove by. When I got to my new house I was amazed. It was, well… big. I couldn't wait to decorate the inside. It's not really a house, more like a cottage. I was so shocked that I kind of stumbled out of my truck. _This cannot be my house._

"Nadine?" I heard a voice mutter beside me. I swung around to the side to see my childhood best friend at the house next door. "Nadine!"

"Leah!" I yelled back as she ran over to me.

When she was running I saw a head stick out of the door. "Nadine?"

I caught Leah in my arms and waved over her shoulder to her little brother. "Hey Seth."

Seth ran over too. "I can't believe you're here." Leah said releasing me but got tackled by Seth, "Why are you here?"

I smirked at her, "I'm moving into my house."

Leah's eyes got big. "You're moving in here?"

"In that house?" Seth pointed to the house.

I nodded, "Yep, you guys live down the street right?"

Leah nodded and pointed next door to Billy and Jacob Blacks place, "Yea, we were just dropping off some dinner at the Black's house."

"Ah, well let's go hi then."

Seth smiled and pulled me over to my new neighbors. "Billy! Come meet your new neighbor!"

I heard the squeak of wheels in the kitchen, "Someone actually bought that house, it's an amazing house." A man said coming into the living room. "Who bought it- Nadine?"

"Hey Billy."

Tears came to his eyes, "Hi Baby Girl."

I giggled and leaned down to give him a hug. "I missed you."

"I-I missed you to Nadi."

I rose back up and saw that his eyes had grown wide. "Are you alright? Your skin is very warm."

I nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. My skin has been like that for a few days."

"Have you been growing?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a bigger appetite?"

"Yea, but what's with the questions-"

"What about a temper, do you have a bad temper?"

I started shaking, I was getting agitated, "What's with the questions Billy?"

I slapped a hand over my mouth and the glare I had turned into a frown, "I'm sorry Billy. I don't know what's happening to me."

Billy nodded and waved his hand at me, "Don't worry about it but I have to make a phone call."

I nodded, "Okay we'll just leave-"

"NO! I mean I want to hear how my god daughter is doing."

"It's fine, stay. We have to go anyway." Leah said pushing Seth out the door.

"Bye, Nadi!" Seth yelled over his shoulder.

"Bye!"

"I'll be back Nadi, why don't you heat up that food for me?" Billy said.

I nodded and watched him go to the front porch with the phone.

I turned on the oven to heat up the fish that Sue had made him, when I heard Billy's conversation.

"_You need to get over here Sam and meet her. Her skin is hot and she started shaking when I was asking her questions."_

"_Are you sure she could be one of us? I mean, is it even possible for a female to change?"_

"_Well, whether it's possible or not it's happening, please come."_

"_Jared and I will be right there Billy."_

"_Okay, thank you Sam."_

Billy came back in and started eating, we talked about why I was here and what all happened with my mother, and … well, Billy was never a fan of my mother. It really didn't surprise him that she kicked me out. We were still talking when someone came through the door. "Billy?"

"We're in the kitchen Sam." Billy said and two men appeared. They were both tall, really tall.

"Nadine, this is Sam Uley and Jared Parker. Sam, Jared, this is Nadine Quinn, she just moved next door."

I smiled to them and shook their hands, "Nice to meet you." When our skin touched Sam's eyes grew.

"Nice to meet you too, Nadine." He said

Jared elbowed him. "So you need any help unpacking?"

I shook my head, "Nope I'm good, but I could use the help getting my sisters' stuff out of my house and into my truck."

He nodded and Sam spoke up, "Jared why don't you help her with that while I talk to Billy." Jared nodded in agreement and then he and I left, "Good bye Billy, Sam." I said over my shoulder.

Billy said good bye and Sam said that he would help us in a few minutes.

About an hour later Jared and I had my truck all packed up and ready to go. "Would you guys like to come with me?" I asked as Sam came to us.

Sam shook his head, "No I'm afraid that we can't, Billy just gave us some work to do. We'll come back later though."

I nodded and said goodbye to them as I got into my truck and left.

It took me fifteen minutes to get back to my Dad's house. When I got there Nora and Naomi were waiting on the porch with Luna. Once they saw me they to help with their boxes, Dad and his neighbors Charlie and Bella helped also. I liked Charlie, but Bella, not so much. I don't know what it was but something just irritated me about her. I could tell that Nora didn't like her either and Naomi tolerated her.

"Char-Dad, Edward called, he's outside. Can I go to the Cullen's? They're throwing me a birthday party…" Bella said

Charlie sighed, it seems that he isn't an Edward fan either, "I suppose you can go."

Bella smiled and started walking out the door, "Thank you, there's dinner in the freezer."

Charlie nodded and then left to go home. I went out after them to get more boxes and saw her and Edward in a "passionate" embrace. It looked more like they were try to kiss yet trying not to kiss. Edward had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and kind of looked like he was choking, eww, and Bella looked like a deranged cat in heat. _Okay that has got to stop._

I cleared my throat, "Um, hey." Nothing happened, "Hello?" Still nothing, "Hey! Knock it off!" I finally yelled, "I have younger sisters in there and I would appreciate it if you'd stop dry humping on my dad's lawn!" I glared.

Bella 'glared' at me, "What if I don't want to-"

My glared turned into a scowl, "I don't care if you want to or not. You will NOT do that on my father's property."

"I'll do what I want-"

"Well do what you want somewhere else!" I yelled, I was so mad that I started shaking.

"Bella, stop let's go before the wolves descend." 'Edward' said being all cryptic.

"But Edward-," He didn't let her finish, and took her to his ugly little Volvo and left.

"Nadine!" Dad yelled running to me. "Come on Nadi, let's go for a walk."

I growled, wait growled? I don't know where it came from but I couldn't help it. I just kept getting angrier and angrier. That's when they pain started, it was unbearable. I was so focused on the pain that I didn't feel Dad lift me up and put me in the backseat of my truck nor did I hear him tell Nora and Naomi to get into the back with me. All I could here was Nora and Naomi freaking out and Dad yelling at my grandparents on the phone.

I heard him start up my truck and drive to La Push. He kept repeating things like; _'I'm sorry'_, _'Just a little longer'_, _'It'll be over soon'_, and _'I love you. It's gonna be okay'_. Naomi was holding my hand and Nora was rubbing my back. I know that they were scared so I tried to keep my screams in.

When we got to my house I saw a group of people, the elders, Billy, Sam, Jared, my grandparents, and a guy that I didn't know.

Sam stepped forward, "I'll take her Derek."

I growled and shoved his arms away from me; I don't want to go anywhere. The weird thing is that he growled back and forced me into his arms. "Come on Nadine, come with us."

I kept thrashing around until the guy that I didn't know come up to me and started pushing me toward the forest, "Paul, stop it." Sam told the guy.

He shook his head, "Sam she's gonna phase." He kept pushing me until I punched him in the face. He growled and started pushing rougher but I pushed back. His growling got louder and he started shaking. His back was to the woods and I tackled him. We started wrestling, throwing punches, and anything else into the woods until I had him pinned to the ground. He finally looked at my face and into my eyes and froze. His face was full shock. We stared at each other until Jared pushed me off and deeper into the woods. I got up and growled at him, he growled back and… turned into a wolf? I jumped into the air to tackle him, but in mid air the pain had gotten worse, ten times worse and I exploded. Then I landed on him with my paws? _What the heck? _

**So... what did you think?**_  
><em>


End file.
